1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention concerns electronic musical instruments and more particularly electronic percussion instruments.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Electronic musical instruments are becoming increasingly popular with modern musical groups. Such instruments typically translate a vibration in an element manipulated by a performer into an electrical output signal which can then be processed by diverse methods. Electronic instruments generally offer a rich variety of musical sounds through electronic processing with substantial versatility in individual instruments.
Electronic drums are one form of electronic musical instrument in which a performer typically hits a striking element with a drumstick to produce a vibration in the striking element which is subsequently translated into an electrical output signal. Through electronic processing, some electronic drums can be used to similate virtually any type of percussion instrument. A number of electronic drums have been developed in the past. Typically these instruments include a conventional drum structure with various types of transducer elements disposed within the drum to sense vibrations in a conventional drum diaphragm.
One type of drum commonly employed by a drummer is the pedal operated drum. In use, a conventional acoustical type drum is typically positioned with the drum diaphragm in a vertical orientation and a pedal operated striking element placed in front of the diaphragm to strike the diaphragm. Pedal operated electronic drums have generally followed the same approach, with an electronic drum simply replacing the non-electronic acoustical type drum. Thus, the electronic base drum is positioned next to and used in conjunction with a conventional pedal operated striking element.
Electronic drums employing a conventional pedal operated striking element, however, suffer from certain disadvantages. Because of the size of the electronic drum, a drummer is generally obscured from view during live performances. These drums also complicate transportation to and from performance sites. In addition, these drums typically do not provide for rapid replacement of a failed transducer element.
Thus there presently exists a need for a smaller, more compact pedal operated electronic drum which does not require the use of a conventional pedal operated striking element. Such an electronic drum, however, should be able to simulate the playing "feel" of a conventional pedal operated striking element if desired.